


Never had the Pieces of You

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Obsession, Wincest - Freeform, evil!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam refuses to share Dean with anybody. Nobody should look or touch what belongs to him. He will kill his brother before that.  My evil!Sam is crazy and obsessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never had the Pieces of You

Sam stares down at Dean's bleeding body. His demons are silent as they watch.

Dean is as beautiful as he's always been - even in death.

Sam glares at the demons. Even now they stare at what is his; wanting and desiring Dean for themselves.

"If I can't have you then no one can." The words echo through the room and his smile twists like a knife.

He kneels and runs his hand over Dean's broken body capturing the blood. Sam raises his hand to his mouth and slowly licks his fingers clean, enjoying the taste of Dean one last time.


End file.
